I Shall Exist If You Do Too
by mycornerofrandomness
Summary: Connie, Callie, Chisaii...all rumors. Nobody actually knows her name but there is certainly no one who doesn't know of the famous hacker C. So what happens after what was supposed to be an easy gig starts a big domino effect and gets her involved with the greatest detective of the century, a teenage genious, and a pop idol? Follow C as she lives trough the Kira case.
1. I Shouldn't Have Clicked That

"Let me get this straight... you want me to hack into the NPA's data base and erase a few files for you again, even after what happened?"

"Yes."

"PFF. Like hell I will Last time you had me do a supposedly easy gig like this, which by the way you still haven't payed for, the police actually showed up to one of my panic addresses. Do you know how many times that's ever happened to me before that? Zero. None. Never." A green eyed, red haired girl said as she shut off a laptop covered in all types of stickers and proceeded to get up from her seat. "Come on now **_C_**, don't be difficult. They only showed up to one of your many fake addresses so why are you so freaked out?" A pink haired, blue eyed girl asked as she stood up as well. They were both currently inside a little cafe, on the busy streets of Japan. "You know why I'm pissed Hayley so shut your mouth." C, the green eyed girl, said glaring at the pink haired girl. "Oh you shut up! It ain't like they showed up at your actual house! And anyways why are you are you so angry? Aren't those panic addresses of yours for you know, like when those sort of things, actually happen?" Hayley asked her and C sighed.

This was always how it went with them. Hayley would do something illegal and stupid, come and cry to C about it, and then C would try to ignore her until either Hayley gave up or she became so annoyed she just went ahead and fixed her problem. And why didn't Hayley just go ask someone else? Easy, she didn't know anyone else who was as good as C when it came to what she did.

You see C was pretty darn good with computers. She was an expert at designing software and creating all types of programs. You could say that it was her job even. Or at least her "clean" job anyways because that, of course,wasn't why she was so well known in the streets. Most of the people who came in contact with her outside of her normal life, were because of her other specialities, which consisted mostly of people coming to her when they needed for her to break into secure networks and destroy data or make the networks unusable for other parties. Though she never actually asked why or who it was she was denying access to or what she was deleting, which gained her a reputation of being a professional when in reality she was just scared shitless of anything coming back and biting her in the ass for what she'd done. But those weren't the only things she did, obviously. If they were she wouldn't be so scared of anyone coming after her.

No. Sometimes there were also people like Hayley who were on the wrong side of society and were low life criminals and scum, bandits, or even big organisations, who asked her to delete any type of records which obviously had her hacking into police data bases, or hospital and big company networks. Those were the gigs that payed a lot of money but also that caused the a lot trouble, though not the worse. The gigs that payed the most and caused the most trouble were those in which people came and asked for her to create new names and identities for them and delete their old ones, or they just simply wanted to make themselves or other people disappear so they had her delete everything about them from birth records to the last receipt the person ever payed. Those always payed the best because it was usually really rich bastards who required those services but they were the most troublesome because she had to hack directly into government data bases to well you know, actually delete and create people's lives.

So that's why she had the stupid alias of **_C_**, as well as having a shit tone of fake addresses. And that's why she was so pissed as well. She did all kinds of twisted and illegal shit before doing the little request Hayley asked her to and no one ever had even gotten close to finding out she had messed with anything, much less actually arrived at one of her many fake residences and frankly she found it all a little weird and fishy that they had that time. She had hacked into the NPA's data base many times before but that time it seemed like they actually had competent security systems at hand unlike before. And there was the fact that this time they actually managed to find one of her addresses which didn't seem like big deal but it was. So what was her conclusion? Some big shot White Hat, and she meant someone who was like the shit because no one had ever been able to track her before, was under the services of the NPA. Why? She didn't exactly know but if she had to guess, it was probably because they didn't want any information leaking from that case everyone in Japan was talking about, the one of the serial killer everyone called Kira and people thought he was a God. Yeah that one. And so, knowing all of that was why C was very reluctant to do any requests poking at the NPA right at the moment and having the stupidest, most stubborn member of the underworld, who just also happened to be the pink haired idiot standing in front of her, didn't help in the slightest as she never seemed to be able to stay out of trouble and was always asking for her services to hack into the NPA's data base and make it look like she was the perfect citizen.

"_To hell with her. If she wants to do illegal shit and then delete it from the system she should learn to hack just as well as she knows how to break a bone…" _C thought rolling her emerald eyes and letting out a "Tch" noise as she quickly started to walk away from the idiotic pink haired girl in front of her, and out of the small cafe. She also made a mental note to look for a new place to hang out as this had been the third time in a week that Hayley had been able to find her and she couldn't have that happening any longer. Friends or not C liked being able to contact the people who wanted to have any sort of communication with her first, not the other way around, and the fact that Hayley had been able to find her irked her to no end.

"Yo! Come on don't just walk away! You can't just leave a sister hanging when she needs you… and anyways you owe me one from when I saved your skinny little ass from those assholes last week!" Hayley suddenly screamed as she ran down the sidewalk to catch up with her. C just rolled her eyes once more as she stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. If she didn't she was going to start screaming again and C hated unnecessary attention. Once the pink haired girl was standing next to C, she then began to talk. "Look Hayley, while I appreciated the help with those morons I don't think I owe you anything considering the number of times I've prevented you from being deported back to America or ending up in a high security prison. In fact I would even go as far as to say you are the one who owes me a favor or two." C told her and Hayley frowned. "Yo, come on! I thought we were friends!" Hayley then said and C raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "And so what if we are friends? Doesn't have anything to do with this conversation at all." She then said.

"Yeah it does! If you were my friend like you say you are you wouldn't throw every favor you've done for me at my face! Also if you were my friend you would just help without asking why, and anyways since I am already going down, if you don't help me I will tell the police were to find you. They are still looking for you, you know. I've seen them go and check that fake address at least three times this week." Hayley then said with a smirk and as C's eyes widen. Was she really being blackmailed?And worst, by she being blackmailed by Hayley Walken, the biggest pink haired idiot in all of Japan, no the world? "_Holy shit I am…" _C thought watching the shit eating grin in Hayley's face become even wider as she desperately ran a hand through her crimson locks, a sign that she had been defeated.

And Hayley knew that.

"Fine. I'll help you. But after this any sort of contact we've had, is over. You won't ever try to find me again so I can delete any dirt on you, or to stop you from being deported, and I will never be doing services that could be beneficial for you in any way." C said stretching her hand towards her. "Deal?" She then asked. "Deal." Hayley said as they both shook hands.

"Good. Also we aren't doing this at my place or any of my other addresses. Do you have a place were we can do this?"

"Yeah I do, actually. So, come on, Yo! It's actually pretty close from here."

And with that said, both girls continued walking down the street.

…

"So what did you do this time?" C asked Hayley as she typed a few things into her laptop. They were currently in the pink haired girl's apartment, sitting in her living room to be more precise. C was in the process of taking down all of the security walls as well as deciphering the password to access the files she needed to delete, while Hayley just sort of sat there looking at her intently as she took smalls sips from a beer bottle every now and then. "Oh well, you know… Just sort of burned down a shrine, kick the shit out of several people, and stole some big gold thing which got this goon chasing after me, and yeah… nothing too serious." Hayley said like it was the most normal thing in the world, and C's eyes widen. _"I have no idea how I ended up doing this shit… did I piss of some external force out there?" _C couldn't help but think as she awkwardly smiled and nodded at Hayley. "Yeah… totally not serious. Though I guess it isn't as bad as that time in the Mall though." C then said remembering the time she had to delete those files. It had been so bad, they both swore to never talk about it again. "Yeah… nothing will be as cool as that afternoon." Hayley said with a glossy look on her eyes and little chuckle as she took another sip from her beer. C couldn't help but smile and rolled her eyes at the now drunk girl as she finished typing the password and finally gained access. "_Alright, time to work…" _She thought as she scanned all of the files.

**_Sakura M._**

No…

**_The J.D. Murder Case_**

No..

**_Satoshi K._**

Didn't she used to know a guy named Satoshi? Oh well, still not the one she was looking for.

**_Bank Robbery_**

No…

**_Shizuo Y._**

No…

**_Hijacking Case _**

She'd heard about this one on the news… but no. No time to waste reading this.

**_Hayley W._**

"Bingo!" C whispered as she clicked on the file. She then quickly proceeded to delete all of the data on the file and once again making it look like Hayley Walken was an outstanding member of society. And what was said member of society doing right at that moment? Snoring on the couch, hair all over her face, as beer spilled all over her sleeping form because of the weird form she was positioned in. Very attractive sight too, if you asked C. "_The fucking little shit… she should at least be awake right now." _C thoughtas she was about to close everything when something caught her a attention.

**_Hacking Suspects_**

C couldn't resist it. She clicked the file.

_"Holy shit…" _C thought as she went through all the information. Apparently at first they had had three suspects, but then narrowed it down to only one after some reasons that really weren't specified. Then from the time she had done the request for Hayley, they managed to track not just the one panic address like she'd thought, but **_four_**. And they also apparently gained knowledge from some anonymous cooperator that it could be, and she quotes, _the work of a mysterious hacker, no, cracker who is very well known in a few countries actually, and has, surprisingly quickly, gained a reputation lately in Japan's underworld as well. _

_This person also apparently calls him/herself _**_C_**_._

So what did C deduce from that? They still didn't know C's actual location, or whether she was a female or a male. Also, after reading the file and all of the mentions of the anonymous sources and unknown/uncertain reasons, she knew for sure they had hired some big shot White Hat or at least someone who was almost, or if not just as good at her because no way those idiots at the NPA had been able to track her on their own. No.. someone had definitely helped them.

"_Hayley hadn't been lying when she said the police was actually looking for me…_" C thought as she close the file. No, she didn't delete it like she did Hayley's, but she did change a few of the addresses they had gotten just to buy some time. For what exactly? Well, she didn't know. Maybe she would finally stop with her little "business" and actually live as Chiisaii Kishimoto, the name she went by when she attended university and did normal people stuff. "Maybe that's what's best. Maybe it is really time for me to just stop my days as C, and start a new life as Chiisai." C muttered to herself as she went to close up everything again. But just like before the familiar name of a file caught her attention, and unlike the one of the highjackings, which she also had already heard of, her curiosity got the best of her as she found herself clicking it.

**_Kira Case_**

"_No way… you're trying to tell me this asshole is a student who can kill you just with your name and face?_" C thought as her eyes scanned everything on the computer screen. "You haven't finished yet?" Hayley suddenly asked and C jumped a little from her seat. Hayley had been so quiet all that time that she'd scared the crap out of her.

"You know, you're getting a little rusty C, last time you finished in like five minutes."

C glared at her.

"Fuck you, Hayley. Anyways I already finished I was just reading something that caught my attention is all." C said taking one of the cushions on the couch and throwing it at Hayley's face. "Hey! Not cool!" The pink haired girl yelled as she quickly got up from her laying position. "That's what you get for being an annoying little shit." C then said, a smirk on her face. "Whatever. What are you reading anyway?" Hayley then asked her and sat next to her. "Oh you know, the case about that Kira guy." C said and turned her attention once again towards the screen.

**_…It has been deduced that Kira can, to some extent, control the variables regarding the victim's death as well as the cause of it, though not much is known about how it is he does this… _**

**_…A whole team of FBI agents killed… _**

**_…Cause of death…_**

**_…Heart Attacks…_**

"Yo… that shit sounds serious… it's almost like this dude is not even human." Hayley said and C couldn't say she didn't agree. "No shit. How is it even possible to control how someone dies or even kill them without even being in the same place…" C said as both girls shared a terrified look. It just didn't compute with her. Was there really such a person? And if so, how were they even going to stop them? C didn't know, but what she did know was that maybe they shouldn't off read that. "This was a bad idea… I'm going to close everything, now!" C then said and starting doing just that, while Hayley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yo. We shouldn't of poked into that last one for sure." She said and C rolled her eyes at her unnecessary comment.

"A little late for that, don't you think? And anyways we wou-" C started but stopped when her computer suddenly flashed white. "What the hell?!" She then yelled as she typed all of the buttons in the keyboard that were supposed to fix it but nothing happened. "_I… I don't know what to do… why isn't it unfreezing?" _C thought as she closed her eyes for a moment and ran a hand through her red locks.

"Um… C?

"Not know, Hayley. I need to figure out how to fix this."

"C?"

"Not know, Hayley!" C opened her yes and yelled at her annoyed. She was such a nuisance. Hayley frowned and glared at her in return. "Just look at your computer, dammit! There is a freaking black thing appearing in the center of it!" She then yelled back at C. "_What?" _C thought as she quickly turned to look at her computer and sure enough, there it was. A big, black, letter L was in the center of it and C didn't know why. "What is it? What does it mean?" Hayley then asked as she got closer to C and hugged one of her arms. A habit of hers when she got scared, and C knew that so she didn't object, though she did roll her eyes at her. "I don't know… I-I just don't know…" C said looking from Hayley and back to the computer. Maybe the White Hat working for the NPA had been able to hack into her computer. Maybe the police was already on its way and they were both screwed. Maybe they should just destroy her computer and run. God knows she wasn't just going to let herself get caught so easily after everything she'd been though and her new resolve of finally living a normal life. "Come on Hayley, lets just crush my computer with something and run. I think the police is on it's way." Finally after a lot of thinking, C said, pulling off Hayley's arm of hers to go and look for something heavy but stopped when she suddenly heard a voice. C's eyes widen and Hayley let out a squeal as she quickly grabbed C's arm again. The voice… it had came from her computer.

"Definitely not a bad assumption, Miss Kishimoto. Though the police are not on their way, they are already there."

They knew about her other identity as well? "_Fuck… who is this guy?" _C asked herself. She didn't know what to do or what to say so she just simply said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Is that so? Who the hell are you, anyways? Why are you working for the police when you are clearly more than just some White Hat shit head? " She asked running a hand through her hair again, and trying to keep a calm face while in reality she was about to start crying and Hayley, who had been quite so far, had a terrified look on her face as her grip on C's arm tighten.

"Interesting, You seem to have assumed I worked for the police when they might very well work for me Miss Kishimoto… "

C's eyes widen. "_Shit I shouldn't of said anything… I'm so fucked…_" She thought.

"Though they don't. We are both working together in reality. As for who I am, well… I am L. And you Chiisai Kishimoto, as well as Hayley Waken, are under arrest in supposition of collaborating with Kira."

Then suddenly the door of the apartment bust open and a group of men, all carrying what seemed to be handcuffs, started to rush towards C and Hayley. Hayley screamed terrified making all of the men stop for a second. C, taking advantage of the distraction, quickly grabbed the laptop from the table and hit the nearest man in the head with it. Then she quickly grabbed Hayley's hand and both girls made a run to the nearest window. Yes, she could of left Hayley behind, but she didn't. Believe or not C wasn't the type of person to leave anyone behind. And so both girls ran towards Hayley's room were the window was. C's plan was for them to jump out of it and hope for the best. Yes not the best of plans, and one of them could definitely going to get hurt, but she was sure the fall wouldn't kill them. That was the only reason she had even considered going along with it in the first place. Though, once again C's best friend, fate, decided to be a bitch and just as they were about to jump, C felt someone pulling her by her shirt forcefully, and before she knew it she was being pressed against a wall as someone handcuffed her and put a blindfold on her. "_This isn't happening… this cannot be happening!" _C thought as they roughly pushed her out of Hayley's room, and eventually out of the apartment. C was starting to panic. Were they really going to arrest her? Yes, she had concluded that much, though were they even the police? Police men definitely don't blindfold you when they arrest you, so if they weren't the police, who were they? Where were they taking her? Were they taking her with the so called L? C just couldn't stop asking herself this questions, making her panicking worse, and before she knew it she quickly snapped and kicked the man who had been pushing her really hard making sure he fell down, before she started running again. Where? She didn't actually know since she had the blindfold and everything but she soon found out as she stopped feeling the ground beneath her feet and plummeted down what she assumed were a set of stairs. She screamed terrified and in pain a she rolled down, trying to stop herself from doing so but failing because of the handcuffs. Then she felt herself slam against something, a wall she assumed, and finally stop rolling, though she felt like she had broken every bone in her body. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't move, and her ability to breath had became very painful. She also felt very sleepy all of the sudden. It seemed she had really injured herself and she was scared. What if she died? She didn't want to. As cliche as it may sound, there were still many things she wanted to do. Many places she wanted to visit, and things she wanted to experience… she didn't, or to be better put, wasn't ready to die. And she got the feeling that if she lost consciousness then, she most likely would. "_I need to stay awake… I.. need to…" _C thought. But the feeling was just too overwhelming. She was about to succumb to the horrible feeling of fatigue, when suddenly she heard someone's footsteps running her way. She knew it was one of the men she had so desperately tried to escape coming towards her, but she didn't even try to move. Why? Because she couldn't. She was just in too much pain, and so when said man crouched next to her and started moving her around and poking at her, all she did was let out a few hisses. 

"**Matsuda, is she okay?" **She then heard someone scream from above.

**"Yeah! Though she needs medical attention right away, Chief!" **The man crouching beside her, Matsuda she assumed, yelled back. Then the man from before yelled a few things at him once more but this time C wasn't able to comprehend them as the sleepiness retuned. She was so tired… but she didn't want to sleep in fear of dying. And so when Matsuda carefully placed an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, raising her from the ground, she quickly and with all the strength she had left did something to make sure that it wouldn't happen.

"Please… don't let me fall sleep. I-I don't want to die… ple-ase don't let me die…" She told him.

"**I won't let you die… I promise." **He then told her and C sighed in relief before the feeling overwhelmed her once more. She tried to stay awake, and listen to Matsuda who was desperately talking to her, telling her to stay awake as he carried her downstairs, but it was no use. The last thing C remembered before she finally lost consciousness, was the cold feeling of the wind against her skin as they exited the building and the sound of a car door opening.

After that, everything went blank.

...

AN: Hey guys! This is my first DN fanfic and I don't know if I should continue it so if you like it tell me what you think and I'll keep on posting it. As for anyone (if anybody is still reading it) reading my Kuroshitsuji fanfic I promise I'll up date that one soon too.

Next Chapter Soon! (Probably)


	2. I'm Done Playing Games

The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming stark smell of bleach. She then scrunched her eyes at the bright light that was sipping through her closed eyelids. She felt powerless and heavy. She could not move her hands, her head, or her body.

_"Where am I?"_ She thought as she slowly started blinking, desperately trying to open her eyes and see what was around her but unable to do so as she was being blinded by the brightness of the room. _"And what happened to me?"_

As the blinding light slowly subsided C could finally take a look around her surroundings. She seemed to be in a hospital, but not quite. The room was pristine white and clean, with a cold and grim atmosphere like most hospital rooms. She also seemed to be laying on a typical hospital bed, with an IV line inserted on her right arm, and there were several monitors making all kinds of sounds right next to it too. Hell there even was a small mint green couch on one side of the room for visitors, but what didn't check out were the hidden cameras placed around the room. Some were more obvious than others too, like the ones on each top corner or the ones in the ventilation. But then there were also the harder ones to see like the diminute nano cameras hidden on one of the couch's cushions and in the flower base next to her bed. Even weirder the base was filled with her favorite flowers, something only two people other than herself knew. Problem was those two people were dead, had been for a long time. So what had did she deduced from all that then? Whoever had taken her there had checked up on her before, and they wanted her to know it. They also knew she would easily be able to spot the cameras. In fact, they probably placed them as an experiment of sorts in the first place, to see how long it would take her to do so.

"They don't know my true identity though..." She thought as she noticed the patient label on her wrist for the first time. It read:

**_KISHIMOTO, CHISAII_**

_**DOB: 07/23/1982**_

**_ AGE: 21  _****_SEX: F_**

_**PATIENT WAS CHECKED IN UNCONSCIOUS, WITH SEVERE HEAD TRAUMA, MULTIPLE LACERATIONS, CRACKED RIBCAGE, AND SPRAINED LEFT WRIST. **_

The label was filled with her second identity's information, so for the time being C remained anonymous. As she breathed out in relief because of that fact, C suddenly noticed a little detail she hadn't before. There were two light brown doors in the room as well, probably the restroom and the exit, the latter obviously locked. Her eyes widen as she looked at the structure of both doors and noticed their lock systems were so simple, that even in her weak condition she probably wouldn't have to much trouble opening them up. Though something didn't feel right. Just like with the cameras, it was a little too obvious. This was definitely another experiment. And even though C knew she probably shouldn't be going along with the little experiments as she was probably giving out important information about herself to whoever had her locked in that horrid room, another thing she knew for a fact was that she wanted out as soon as possible. Preferably right then and there.

_"Yes, this seems a little too easy but what other option have I got..." _She thought. _"There are no visible windows I could try to climb out of... And the way my body hurts I don't think I could even if I wanted to." _ She thought to herself as she contemplated what to do, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath in the process.

"Screw it, what have I got to lose..." She started saying outloud before turning to one of the cameras, smirking, and flipping them off before continuing, "Well you made it easy for a reason so I know you don't mind, but either way just letting you know I'll be getting the hell out now. "

That said C quickly threw the white blankets of the bed to the side, and got off it. She then went to pull on the IV line but stopped as her head started spinning and her legs started to wobble. _"Damn... I got up way too fast."_ She thought as she started to loose her balance but quickly grabbed on to the IV solution stand and managed to stay away from the ground. She then closed her eyes and stayed still for a minute or two until her legs stopped trembling and she didn't feel nauseous anymore. After she was sure she wasn't going to pass out any second, she straightened herself and ripped the IV line from her arm. And just as she did a sharp pain engulfed it.

"Shit! Ow. Ow. Ow! This isn't as easy as they make it out to be in the movies." She yelled out loud as she applied some pressure towards it, hoping it would help ameliorate her pain.

"Well what else would you expect Miss Kishimoto, this is reality after all."

C froze in dread. That robotic voice... The running, the hackings, the police, Hayley, the fall. All of those previous crazy events suddenly rushed back to her mind along with a single letter.

"L..."

_"_Yes, that is correct. Now Miss Kishimoto do you know what year it is?" He asked her and C rolled her eyes at this. He was going to start asking her questions to determine if she was suffering from amnesia because of the trauma it seemed, except he already knew she was able to recall everything, even if she didn't before he had spoken because of the stimulus he had left in the room and her reaction to his voice, she knew he could tell she remembered. Her favorite flowers, the patient information on the id wristband, and his voice... if she didn't remember who she was or what happened to her, she would have not have reacted in the same way she did. She would have freaked at the symptoms and the sight of her alias because she wouldn't know it. She wouldn't have even paid attention to the flowers, or noticed the cameras. And she wouldn't have called him by his name either. "_He's only doing this to see if I'll pretend to not remember everything and call me out on it. What an ass..._" She then thought before answering his question.

"Alright, well don't really know how long I was sleeping for, but assuming it's still December, that would be 2003."

"You were unconscious for a period of 72 hours, so your assumption is correct. The year is still 2003. Now, Miss Ki-

C tuned him out after that. She had been unconscious for three days. That was a lot of time to find out about a person. By then he probably already knew where all her panic addresses were, and gained access to her computers back at all of them. Which meant he not only knew of all of her other aliases as well, but also all the places she had been living before she came to Japan. _"Him and all of the NPA... they all know.__"_ She thought as she replayed over and over again what he had told her the first time he had heard his voice.

**_"Interesting, you seem to have assumed I worked for the police when they might very well work for me Miss Kishimoto… Though they don't. We are both working together in reality."_**

All her hard work, the years of building identity after identity, all the effort in avoiding each police and intelligence agency in each country she visited, all the lies, the blood, sweat, and tears it took to build her reputation and gain all her contacts. It was all exposed for the world to see now. _"Well fuck..." _She thought before a question L asked her that finally caught her attention once again.

"I'll ask once more Chisaii Kishimoto, what do you know about Kira?"

C's eyes widen for a second before she started laughing. With all that had happened she almost forgot why she had been taken in the first place. They suspected her of collaborating with that serial killer, Haley too. _"That's right they tried to arrest Haley and me for working with that psycho..." _C thought to herself as she tried to contain her laughter. But then she came to a full stop as she realized something. "_Oh shit, Haley! They probably took her too... Even if she is the reason I'm here I hope she is okay."_

"Chisaii Kishimoto, are you laughing because you're Kira? is that it?"

C noticed a slight change in the synthetic voice but ignored it as she almost started laughing again at the ridiculousness of his question, and she was trying to control herself. If she was to get the hell out of there it wasn't by making him think she was guilty because she couldn't stop laughing her ass off. So instead she rolled her eyes as she sighed in annoyance, and pointed her finger towards one of the cameras before saying, "No. The reason I'm laughing is because you really believe that I could be. You know sometimes I can't tell my right from my left hand, and you really expect me to be the criminal mastermind behind the biggest and largest serial killings of all time? I was under the impression that you were L, the best detective of the century, you should know that I'm not."

"You're right, I in fact do not believe you're Kira. Your intellect, ego, and personality simply aren't high enough to fit my profile of Kira. However I cannot disregard the possibility of you collaborating with him. You can at least understand that, can't you?"

This time she definitely could not ignore the change in the voice. It sounded the same as before, but the personality... it changed. When he had asked for what she knew of Kira it felt just like back in her apartment when she heard his voice for the first time. When he asked if she was Kira it felt like he had snapped like a child and just asked the first thing that came into his mind. And now it seemed like he was someone completely different, cold and belittling. So she came to a conclusion. "_It's different people speaking. It has to be. The last two questions were definitely asked by two other people. Maybe it's another of his little experiments. Maybe he's trying to see if I can figure out it's not him. Well I'm done playing games, this is ridiculous._" She thought as she slowly gave her back to the camera she had been speaking at and walked towards the base of flowers next to the bed. She then picked up one of the flowers, the one with the micro camera attached to it and pulled it off. After that she placed the camera between her index finger and thumb, all the while making sure the lens of the camera was facing her, and said, "I understand. Just like you'll understand that I'm only willing to talk to L himself, not whoever you are, or whoever spoke before you was..." She then paused to smash the camera, into the surface of the nightstand were the base was until it broke completely. She then turned towards the IV stand, picked it up, and walked towards on of the cameras in the corners of the room before continuing, "...That being said I will not further speak until you all prove to me it's him. And given that all of you seem to be taking turns in asking me questions, having him speak into the vocal distortional device won't suffice any longer. I'm done playing along to your games."

And just like that, in a split second, she proceeded to hit the camera with the IV stand until it fell broken at her feet.

*SMASH*

She then did the same with the ones right next to it.

*SMASH*

And to the ones in the ventilation.

*SMASH*

And finally she went towards the small couch and picked the one attached to the cushions. She faced the lens of the camera in her direction before smirking, and flipping it off, much like she had done earlier before saying, "I meant what I said."

She then threw the camera on the floor and squashed it with the stand.

*SMASH*

_"Alright, I don't have much time. I got a minute at the most..." _She thought as she quickly ran towards the door out of the two that was locked, still holding the IV stand, and got on her knees in front of it. She then grabbed the IV line, and with the needle proceeded to try to pick open the lock of the door until she heard a click. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she rapidly grabbed the IV stand for protection, and ran out the opened door into a hallway. She ran straight for it, ignoring the pain on her chest which was probably being caused by her cracked ribs. "_Suck it up. You're a big girl._" She thought to herself as she approached a turn towards yet another hallway. And just as she was turning she heard the shouting of several men back in the room she had just been in.

**"She's got out of the room already, Chief!"**Matsuda again, ha? C remembered she had asked him to not let her die. "_I guess he kind of fulfilled his promise._" She thought. "_Though I really can't stop to thank him right now._"

**"The girl couldn't have gone very far in her condition Matsuda. Come on everyone, let's go get her!"**

"Yes, Chief!"

C kept on running though. She wasn't a naive enough to believe she would be able to outrun them, at least not in her current state, so every step she had ahead mattered. She also noticed all of the cameras placed at every corner of the seemingly endless halls and glared in their direction knowing that L was probably finding all of this little chase extremely amusing, watching it from wherever the hell he was hiding in the building. She saw a couple random doors every hallway she passed but none of them were opened. She could stop and pick one of them open but she could hear the men behind her getting closer and closer, and by the time she actually got any of the doors open it would have been too late. She considered climbing through the ventilation but in her condition she didn't think she would be able to even jump to get herself up into one of the vents. There weren't windows she could climb out of either, and even then she had a feeling she was probably either very high above the ground or very deep inside of it, making it so it was impossible for her to get out of one. The elevators were not an option, there probably was people outside of them waiting for her to show up in each floor. Her last and only resort were the emergency stairs, but again what if there was already people waiting for her there? "_It's the only thing that may work... I have to try it. I completely refuse to go down without giving them a little hell at least._" She thought to herself as she quickly went for it, and tried to push open the door that lead towards the emergency stairs. But as fate would have it, before she could even touch the door, she felt the wind being knocked out of her as someone roughly wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her away from it. C then started coughing maniacaly as struggled to regain her breath, but even then she kick and hit the person who had dragged her with the IV stand. Or that was until said individual pulled the stand away from her and strengthened their hold on her, making her cry out in pain and stop her squirming around.

"_Got you._" The man then said in an extremely deep, and clear sounding voice, and slowly loosened his hold on C, who by that point had tears rolling down her face at the pain she was experiencing. But just as she thought the pain would go away, he tightened his grip again and repeated the process of loosening and tightening over and over again. It hurt like a bitch but C cried in silence, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her cry outloud. And so to distract herself of the pain she concentrated on the man's voice... it hadn't been the voice of any of the other men who had been chasing her and he sounded way younger as well. But before she could ponder on it any longer, he started shouting at the rest of the men and in a matter of seconds they filled the room.

"_Dad I caught her before she got to the stairs." _ The little bastard said as he handed C over to one of them. She quickly glanced up to see who it was and sighed in relief at the sight of Matsuda. No she didn't trust him, but he hadn't let her die once already which made her more prone to feeling more at ease than with any of the others. **"Good job, son."** An older gentlemen with glasses an mustache, and who apparently was the little bastard's father, then answered her tormentor. Matsuda then agreed with the old man in his praise for her tormentor saying, **"The Chief is right Light! Nice job!**"

"_It was nothing, now let's take her to Ryuzaki._"

C rolled her eyes annoyed at his smug little tone, and got prepared to tell him a few things about not mistreating the injured, but when she finally saw his face completely her eyes widen and her mouth dropped a little. Her tormentor, Light, was probably one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen. He had perfectly styled dark brown hair with red undertones, and beautiful maroon colored eyes to match. He had razor sharp cheekbones and his skin was pale, but not pasty white. He had a tall and slender build, but you could still tell he had muscles, and he had broad shoulders too. He was also wearing a school uniform of sorts, consisting of an impeccable white dress shirt, a red tie, a beige colored blazer, and black pants and dress shoes. "He's almost too perfect." She thought and just as she did she noticed it. The glint of malice in his stare, the detached way he looked at everyone. Just looking at his eyes made her feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong with him?" She couldn't help to ask herself as Matsuda carried her into the elevator Light had just summoned up to take them wherever they had to take her. Then after they went in, Light and the old man went in too, and Light pressed one of the numbers in the elevator right after the doors of it closed, and they immediately started moving. C felt a bit annoyed with the way Matsuda kept on glancing down at her every once in a while and blushed when she caught him.

"_This elevator really couldn't move any slower..._" C thought. Thankfully she only had to wait a couple more seconds before the doors opened, revealing a big room with filled and all kinds of monitors and loose files all over he place. There was also one or two tables, a chess set, books, a couple of chairs here and there, a few small sofas and a couch inside the room. Four men were also inside the room, a guy who was giving them his back but from where they were standing they could see he was sitting in a weird position in front of the monitors, a guy with an afro who seemed to be loosing his cool with monitors guy, an very tall and silent man who was sorting some files in another corner of the room, and and older gentlemen with with bright white hair who was pouring a cup of either tea or coffee for the guy sitting in front of the monitors. Light and his dad quickly went towards the guy with the afro and the guy in the monitors, and Matsuda quickly ran towards the couch, shaking C a little and making her cringe as he tried to gently set her down on it. "**I'm so sorry! Are you okay?**" He asked her worriedly as he blushed in embarrassment once more and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. As annoyed as C was, she just smiled up at him and reassured him she was okay. Matsuda sighed in relief and then apologized once more before he made his way towards the man organizing folders and offered to help. The man didn't seem too keen on letting him though and after listening to Matsuda beg like five times, C tuned them out and turned to the front to see what Light, his dad, and the other men where doing. Though instead of that, she was greeted with two big black holes staring right in front of her, making her let out a little scream and jump one foot into the air, all the while the person standing in front of her stayed deathly still and silent. Once she calmed down and moved away from the guys's extremely close face, she was able to get a better look of him and not just his weird eyes, making her frown a little.

This man was probably the weirdest man she had eyer laid eyes on. He had the biggest and emptiest pair or eyes she had ever seen. They were midnight colored just like his spiky unruly hair, the only exception being his hair had blue undertones to it, and he also had dark purple bags under his eyes making him look like he hadn't slept in centuries. His skin was ghastly white, almost the same color as the one on the walls or bedsheets, and he had a slender tall build like Light, thought unlike him, he seemed more bone than muscle. He was wearing light blue faded jeans that seemed way to big on him, and an equally oversized, wrinkly, white long sleeved shirt. He wore no shoes, scratching one foot with the other, and he sat in a perching position right in front of her and stared at her intensely as he bit his thumbnail. C stared back at him just as intensely for a couple of seconds before asking, "Who the hell are you?" The guy just kept on starring at her though, and ignored her question. C scrunched up her nose in confusion at the guy, before turning to look at the rest of the people in the room who were staring at both of them in anticipation, and raised an eyebrow at them as she motioned towards weird guy with her thumb, letting them know she was very confused at what was happening at the moment. When no one said anything, she turned to look back at the guy and tried to ask him another question but this time he cut her short, interrupting her mid-sentence as he said, "You did ask to speak to me did you not, Chisaii Kishimoto? You should know who I am."

C's eyes widen as she realized it was him.

"_L.._."


End file.
